Fashion conscious individuals are continually attempting to make fashion statements by wearing bold new designs which are not only functional but stylish. The present device provides a useful neck tie clasp which is very easy to install upon a normal neck tie and which clasp enhances a tie by providing a removable and replaceable decorative surface. The present invention also provides a quick means of applying a neck tie and overcomes the problems associated with individuals who are too busy, inexperienced or unable to correctly tie a tie knot. Prior to the present invention there has never been a tie clasp which overcomes the associated problems with ties while also providing a decorative clasp. Prior art patents which are relevant are as follows:
Kim U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,953 which discloses a neck tie structure with a tie knot former.
Koy U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,926 which discloses a pre-tied neck tie knot support.
Koy U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,370 which discloses a knot support and pre-tied neck tie.
Borkin U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,757 which discloses a knot simulating neck tie clasp.
Paduano Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,118 which discloses a pre-tied neck tie set.
Tsang U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,614 which discloses a tie knot unit.
As can be seen from the prior art there has never been a neck tie clasp as the present which provides an easy to install clasp which is useable on any tie and which provides an interchangeable decorative surface which replaces a normal knot of a neck tie and which enhances the visual appearance of a neck tie and provides a means for quickly installing a neck tie for those who are inexperienced or unable to tie a normal neck tie knot.